


Blue Hearts

by Yuesmuse_onyx



Series: Cherub*Warrior'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmuse_onyx/pseuds/Yuesmuse_onyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to get to know Dean the garrison angel better after their last two encounters on Valentines Day and on New years eve. However things don't go as planned and things go from bad to worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters I'm just borrowing toys!
> 
> warning this fic is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own
> 
> This fic was based off the video of the Ed Sheeran song " Give Me Love"  
> http://youtu.be/FOjdXSrtUxA  
> please enjoy this fic ~Yue

 

Marshal was running, he needed to get to Fiona, He always wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, he grew up with the girl and while he was with her, those were the times he felt truly alive. His other friends, Brad and Jake told him that she was too young for him and he should stop confusing friendship with love. Marshal stopped to wait for the light to change, Simon and Jake were wrong she was only two years younger than him, sixteen to his eighteen.

The light turned green and he was dashed across the road, straight to her school she’d just be getting out right about now. He wasn’t sure why he felt this urge to tell Fiona, they’ve been going back and forth since last year with half attempted confessions. Marshal slowed down outside the building , his heart pounding , he could do this, it would be perfect to tell the girl he loved what needed to be said on valentine’sdayluck and love would be on his side

The bell ringing interrupted his thoughts as he looked up the staircase as students began to pour out of the school and that when he caught sight of Fionahim her blue winter jackedand white hat, with the most adorable rabbit ears on them ( not that he’d ever admit it) and her signaturegreen backpack.

“Marshal Lee!” he heard her call as she ran down to meet him. “What are you doing here?” Fiona asked, looking up at the taller teen. He swore he saw her blue eyes twinkle.

“Um...I” he started, running a hand through his shaggy black hair before he continued, he could do this

“Fiona I need to tell you, I hope you know how I feel...”

“What are you talking about Marshal?” Fiona asked while tucking a piece of her long blonde hair back under her hat

“Fiona, I want you to be my girlfriend I’ve been crazy about you for so long and-” the older was cut off by an armful of Fiona

“Marshall, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that I was always so sure you’d find me to young “ Fiona said

“I was so scared that I’d ruin our friendship and I didn’t want that”

Marshal hugged the girl close

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything, Fiona” Marshal told her as he kissed her forehead.

“Now, go out with me tonight nothing too special just a movie, please?” he asked

Fiona blushed; she always did when he looked at her like that “I’ll will... I mean I’ll ask my dad”

Marshal grinned “if we can’t go out we’ll stay in alright?”

“Alright” the blonde answered back

Sam was so relived he finally got the two together,he’d been working on them since last valentine’s day when he was first assigned them by cupidand they were indeed soul mates destined to live a long happy life together.

He smiled as he watched the happy couple walk down the street right pass him (it was a good thing he was cloaked from human eyes) and then began the chant that would transport him back to heaven.

When he arrived he quickly reported to Cupid that his mission was completed and the match was a success. When he was relieved, he quickly went to his little dwelling nestled with all his other class mates’ on cupid’s territory. He quickly dropped off his bow and quiver of arrows he had a date to keep.

He quickly transported himself into the garden, where he last saw Dean, they promised to meet each other here on Valentine’s Day and he was excited, in fact to say he was excited was an understatement.

So he stood there, waiting for Dean and after a while he got tired of standingand sat in the warm grass His usual window open watching the humans, together and in love. He really, really wanted that.Sam wondered where Dean was, they had promised that they’d see each other today, maybe if he called for him, the older angel told him that he’d come if he called. So Sam focused on the older angel; his dirty blond hair, his bright green eye and tapped into that inner angel sense that helped them keep connected.

  
After waiting sometime Sam decided Dean wasn’t coming to him, He’d go to Dean, perhaps this was just a misunderstanding and Dean was busy with the garrison and their meeting slipped his mind. Sam took off and flew over to the garrison’s area; upon reaching there he was surprised to see another of warriors gathered together in the center of garrison territory.

They all were dressed in their new armor with their weapons either attached or beside them on the grass, they all looked like they were just in battle. Sam landed and crept closer so that he could hear what was going on without being detected right away. Already ready he could hear a number of voices all chattering away at once talking about the latest group of demons they took down on earth. From his hiding spot he could also see Dean, he looked unharmed save from a few bruises and a cut over his left eyebrow.

Sam thanked father for keeping Dean and the rest of his garrison safe while dealing with demons, which he knew must be nasty business. He continued to watch hoping that that he can get a moment so that he could catch Dean’s attention without alerting the whole crowd. He watched as an older angel, he recognized as Zachariah congratulating them on their victory, and pointing out where they could’ve done better.

Sam moved through the trees that surrounded the clearing, trying to get closer to Dean. Sam finally settled in a place where he was still hidden but was as close to Dean as possible, Zachariah continued on about future battle plans and about weapon training the next day. Sam listened with only half interest, the affairs of the garrison was not his problem things were tough from his squad as it is. Sam went back to watching Dean the older angel was surrounded by angels his own age both males and females, they were whispering away with each other as Zachariah continued on with his lesson. For the first time since coming to Garrison territory Sam maybe thought this was this was a bad idea.

When Zachariah left a lot of the studentsleft with him, but some stayed talking a lot more loudly now that the older angel was gone and among them was Dean surrounded by all his friends. Before Sam even had a chance to make himself scarce, he was discovered.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?”An older angel sneered, Sam said nothing and tried to back up and escape, but another angel blocked his escape.“Where do you think you’re going?”The same angel asked.

“Um...” Sam was never good with confrontations and this was no different, this angel was tall, almost as tall as Michael and he had blond hair and green eyes almost like Dean’s but Sam could clearly see the lack of warmth from these eyes.

“Well come on pipsqueak, speak up!” the older angel ordered.

“Well,” Sam started “I’m...Uh waiting for someone” The angels surrounding him laughed “Aw, you’re waiting for someone,” he said in a sing song voice.“Did you hear that guys?” the blond angel moved aside exposing him to the rest of his group Dean included “little angel baby here is waiting for somebody, now which one guys would even consider talking to this loser?” the elder angel asked.Sam watched as the members of the garrison laughed at him, he looked at Dean to see if he was going to get any help from him but Dean turned his head and broke the gaze. Sam looked down at his feet, it was bad enough he was being laughed at, he didn’t need to watch them do it.

In the crowd there was the flutter of wings that made Sam look upto see a beautifulfemale angel with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes whose arms were currently draped around Dean.

Sam felt the proverbial angel blade dig in a little deeper.

“What’s with the cherub?”   The new comer asked. The angel who was beside him answered “I don’t know Jo, he said he’s waiting for someone, isn’t that right pipsqueak?”Sam said nothing.

“Huh, who from here would have anything to with a cherub, I mean like there are a billion other things better to do” Jo said.

“Hey now, go easy on him” a voice said Sam’s head shot up to see Dean looking back at him

“Ah Dean, you always were a big softie” the angel beside him said “but seriously ..” the angel continued “like why do we even have Cupid and his band of angel babies like his guy here!” he said while shoving Sam “According to the humans you don’t even belong in heaven, you’re part of ancient Greek history, who’s ever heard of cupid in the book dad left the humans?” Sam said nothing as his very existence was being questioned. All around him he could hear the older angels laughing at him, his friends and his very worth. That made him angry; this angel had a truly inflated ego.

“Justin, hey man that’s enough” Sam could hear Dean trying to calm down things, that didn’t make him feel any better “he’s just a kid” Sam clenched his fist, first Dean couldn’t say anything in his defenseand now he’s just a kid?

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” Sam yelled he had finally had enough of the garrison angels, and apparently his outburst was enough to stun them in to silence.

“I’ve had just about enough of all you snooty garrison angels, just because Cupid and the rest of us would rathermake the matches put place that wouldfurtherman kind and a lot of the time keepangel vessel blood lines alive doesn’t mean we’re any less that you! Just because I don’t go swinging around a sword or smite demons doesn’t make me, Cupid or any of the cherubs useless! And if you...” Sam looked pointedly at Justin “had the intelligence level higher than an earth rock you’d understand that!”Sam sucked in some well needed breath and looked around to see everyone still frozen in their places. Sam didn’t want to be here anymore he unfurled his wings and vanished.

Sam was still upset when he returned to his room, he never thought that Dean would turn his back on him, he had thought that what they shared was truly special, Sam laughed out loud it was a cold and harsh sound.

“ Of course it wasn’t special we’ve only seen each other twice” he scolded himself, and it sounded so much worse said aloud “ we don’t even know each other” Sam continuedto himself which only made him feel worse.

AS he picked up his bow and quiver he felt tears his hand and he turned around to look in his mirror and realized that he was crying, another human emotion that him and all other cherubs were able to feel, something that made him incompatible with Dean. Sam took another look at himself, if he was going to Earth then he would need something to blend in and his usual tunic would not work.

He thought about what he usually saw his older siblings wear when they went to Earth, Sam shook his head such clothing were too formal, and would most likely wind up getting him more attention than he wanted. Sam ended up picking out a black sleeveless shirt , a white hooded sweater to go over it and a pair of black jeans, now he looked like any other regular young human male.

Once again, he reached for his bow and quiver, stupid angels he’d show them just what he could do and he’d try and forget about Dean because it was that pretty female angel that Dean belonged with, they would understand each other and she would have so much more in common with Dean than he ever would.

Sam was back in the garden this time it was not to watch the humans it was to see if the rumor was true and if the portal actually worked. As he stood in front of the Tree of Knowledge and of Good and Evil that was rumored to be was on earth long ago loomed in front of him, in fact the tree towered over the rest of the garden Sam put his hands on the massive trunk feeling out the supposed crack that would open the door out of heaven. After running over the trunk for some time he found the crack and thought of where he wanted to go, New York it was where Fiona and Marshall lived, and the place he could prove his worth. It was if the tree heard his thoughts because suddenly the massive trunk opened up and pulled him forward.  
Sam felt the exact moment he was beyond heaven’s realm. As he was shot through space Sam felt as if he were a comet, like he had no control over the direction he was going. He passed about a hundred galaxies before reaching the Milky Way where he skimmed planets and bypassed moons before seeing earth in the distance.

The pull towards the earth was getting stronger and it made him go faster, soon he’d reach his destination, Sam came out of his thoughts in time to see the Earth’s moon out of the corner of his eye and then he was though the Earth’s atmosphere he felt the buzzing of the ozone layer as he crashed through that. It was then Sam was able to see the lights of all the human cites of the world. As he got closer the air that whipped around him was full of dust and pollution that made his eyes water, it forced him to close them

Sam never felt the impact as he crashed landed, when he opened his eyes he was looking at the night sky, and he was trees around him and felt the grass under him. Sam got up and looked around the place he landed in seemed almost like a forest, but yet he could hear the chattering of humans behind him. He walked towards the sounds and found a path where he saw human pairs walking along a path; Sam could see their essences twine around each other it was truly beautiful to see. Sam stepped on the path, following after them hoping that they would lead him out of here,the majority of the humans here were happy and happy wasn’t what he needed .

Sam eventually made it out the place called Central Park according to the sign, he saw on the way out. The street he walked down was a lot more crowded and not with couples but with the young and the old and people who looked too focused in their lives, he could feel the sadness around some of them and it reminded him of the rejection he felt from Dean, he smiled sadly to himself soon these humans would be happier he would make sure of that, but where to start? As he walked pass a restaurant he caught his reflectionin the glass he noticed that his wings where no longer visible, but where did they gohe turned around and looked over his shoulder and was the black impression of his wings wereon theback of his sweaterhe unzipped his sweater to check that his bow and quiver survived the tripthestrap was still in tackedhepulled the quiver to see that in fact ever thing wasalrightand in working order.

Sam walked through the streets to search out the perfect place to helping the humans. When he happened upon an older building with stone figures on top he decided that would be his first stop.Ducking into the alley as not to frighten the humans around him Sam leapt the side of the building with ease, he now had the perfect spot to start Sam walked to the edge of the building facing where there were the most humans gathered. Sam set up his bow and sat down on the ledge, he spied two females arm in arm and giggling, Sam picked up arrow and fired the arrow hit the taller female in the back and turned to dustthe reaction was instant she grabbed the smaller one by the waist and kissed her. The smaller one reached up and grabbed the other’s face and led her to a wall without parting, Sam watched with envy wishing that it could be him and Dean.

He found another pair (a male and female) and shot the male with the same results, Sam sat on the roof of the building and shot a few more couples with his arrows.Sam watched as the essences of the couples that he shot lit up the already bright city street, they were bright vibrant and it made him dizzy the love that he created was heady as it clung to the air around him the cherub reached in this quiver to find that he was down to his last arrow “No, I need more” Sam mumbled it’s not like he could make more because only Cupid’s grace will make the love pure. Sam stood up and stumbled back towards the way he came he needed a place to make his last arrow last he looked over the edge it faced the alley, making sure he could see no humans near the bottom of the building Sam, leapt from the building and hit the pavement there was a dull stinging sensation in the bottom of his feet Sam ignored it and searched for some where he could use his arrow.

Sam wandered the streets of New York until he came upon a building with a line of young humans that looked to be about the age his vessel would be there were female and males grouped together trying to get into a door that an even bigger and older human male was blocking, and from beyond the door Sam could hear music that was loud and thumping. Sam went up to the human who was in charge of letting the young humans into the room filled with music “Excuse me, might I be able to gain entrance into your music room?”He asked. the older human looked down at him from head to toe and shook his head    “Sorry kid, you look too young to even be out this late, why don’t you go on home and while you’re at it find some shoes kid the streets of New York ain’t no place for anybody’s bare feet “Sam looked at his feet, he didn’t know he needed to protect them, he assumed that they were like the human hands. Sam turned from the door; there must be another way in.

Sam walked away from theline of humansand the guard at the door and ducked in the space between the building and the one next to it, finding nothingat the side he came to the back where he saw a door that looked partly open running over to it he was aboutto open it when anoise from behind startled him he turned around to see a group of five young looking humansdressed up identically to the ones outside thefront behind himfor a moment no one said anythinguntil one of them out of the groupa shortfemale with red curlsstepped out in front “Come on man, if you’re going in then go! Before we all get caught.” She said as she brushed past him and opened the door the other four followed after her and Sam slipped in after them making sure to leave the door just as he found it.

As Sam walked deeper in to the club it felt as if he was hit with a wall of music, it was loud, thumping and he felt it all throughout his body. All around him he could see humans dance with each other in ways he’d never seen , he saw the essences ofthe humans in the music room mingled in the air above them and it was beautiful it added a shimmery effect to thelights were flashing around him before he knew it he was swept up thebeat of the music andhe swayed along with the rest of the crowdat one pointarms from behind wrapped around his waist and when he looked back to see who held him he saw it was one of the human girls what was with red haired girl . She smiled up at him and led his hands to her hips, Sam blushed, he‘d never touched a human female before “My name’s Jessica,” the girl yelled over the music “I wanted to apologize for my friend Anna she didn’t mean to be so forward she just wanted me to have an awesome birthday” she continued as they swayed in time with the music “and now I am” she said as she looked up at him her green eyes sparkled in the coloured light. They reminded him of someone else’s.

The music changed and it became more hypnotic and the song spoke of love and the suddenly the entire room changed Sam felt the essences buzzing overhead and now he knew it was time to act . Now that he was alone he reached for his last arrow, he had to make it last. Arrow in hand, Sam danced through the crowd and any pairing he found he would jab the arrow in one of the partners, although not as effective as using the whole thing the reaction was the same and soon most of the music room was filled with love “beautiful” Sam murmured the music helped him relax and he kept on jabbing one person or another love, there needed to be more. If he couldn’t have it he would feed off the feeling of love from others it would be better this way.

Sam soonfound himselfspinning lost in themusic and the love that he created it was concentrated and heavy and yet it made him feellighter hefelt his wingsitching to get out he took off the sweater that blocked the way and tossed it to the side and no one seemed to notice as a party goersproutedapair of snowy white wings, they were lost and caught up in the, music and magic of the club. Sam continued to sway drunkenly while he moved through the club looking for anyone who was without someone else,but there was no one else they were all paired off , in love and happy . Sam wasn’t happy he may have felt the after effects of his arrows but he wanted to experience it, stumbling into a corner that already wasn’t occupied Sam slumped against the wall. His arrow was still in his hand he looked at it, if his arrow could make all these humans happy why couldn’t make him happy? Sam traced the arrow up from his neck to his chin and back again, one stab and he could finally be happy. Sam steadied his hand to make the final blowwhen a larger hand stopped his Sam looked up through half closed eyes to see blue eyes when what he wanted was to see green. He heard Michael speak to him in a smooth comforting tone “Easy now little brother, Cupid’s arrows were meant for humans not us, it will be alight Samuel we’ll get you home” Sam felt himself being lifted off the floor of the club “Can’t keep doin’ this for me big brother” Sam mumbled in to Michael’s chest . “Shh, rest easy now little cherub we’ll talk later when you’re feeling better” that was the last thing Sam heard before his eyes fell shut.

 

Epilogue

He in bed that was the first thing Sam was aware of. He opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling of his room over head the next thing he became aware of was the weight on his right hand he looked over to see what that was to find a certain blond head resting on his hand “Dean?” Sam croaked. The head shot up to see worried green eyes staring back at him, “Sammy, I was so worried” Dean said his voice rougher that usual “are you alright...” Dean paused “Of course you’re not, that was all my fault I’m so sorry Sam, I was a complete and utter jerk for not saying anything when that idiot Justin started mouthing off, but you yelling at him and all those feather brains in the garrison myself included set us straight cause all the jerks making fun of you, finally got respect for you and the cherubs” Dean finished

“Really” Sam asked surprised he able to do all of that just by getting angry he was sure that they would just ignore him. “Yeah Sammy, you did that” Dean smiled back him “When you left I felt like crap for what I did to you so I looked for you in our spot but you weren’t there I went to see if you were with the rest of your squad, but no one had seen you” Sam felt Dean squeeze his hand a little tighter “that’s when I took page from your book and listened out for you on our link you didn’t mask it that you were on Earth so I went to your human watching spot in Edanna, found you and went to Michael seeing asI can’t go to earth  myself withoutdirect orders and he was pretty okay with helping once I told him it was you” Sam was now sitting up‘So that’s how Michael found him’.  

“ m’sorryDean for causing you so much trouble ,” Sam said while looking at his handshe managed to embarrass, himself infront Dean and Michael“Hey, Sammy look at meit’s alright I’m just glad you’re heresafe and sound , it’s just that when we found youI..” Dean had to swallow “I thought that we’d... I’d lose you, with the way you had that arrow... I wouldn’t be able to live with that” Sam put a hand to Dean’s face “it’s alright Dean I’m okay know why don’t you sit down beside me. Sitting down in one place gets irritating doesn’t it?” nodding Dean climbed into the bed a stretched out his legs he wrapped his arm around Sam, and Sam curled into Dean’s arm “This is nice isn’t D?” Sam asked “Yeah Sammy but that cuddling thing that humans do is way too girly for me got it?” Dean answered “Yeah D, I got it “Sam said as he curled up even more with Dean. What Dean didn’t know would hurt him or his manly pride

 

Fin


End file.
